


Cat Species

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Quarantink [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Quarantink, species - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Effie helps two clueless idiots.Without doing anything.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678126
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Cat Species

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to catch up with this challenge ahahah so sorry for the delay but online classes...are just a big nope! Don't have any expectations becuz these are just dumb drabbles :P

“All this time you live with Effie? I really like her but I think I like another species better as my partner when I live alone.”

And then he winked.

He fucking winked.

Javier’s mind was in shambles. Yuzuru had just suggested he would like to have a human partner as in…as in a boyfriend?

And he had winked at him, that meant that he had meant Javier?

He couldn’t believe it, how could he flirt with him just like that?

Well, Javier wasn’t going to waste his chance.

Yuzuru was distracted by Effie’s soft purrs as he scratched her belly and Javier took it as the best moment to spin Yuzuru around lock their lips together.

Javier’s heart beat wildly and threatened to jump out of his chest, this was the moment he had been waiting for.

He had waited for so-

“Javi?”

When he came back to his senses, Yuzuru has pulled away and was looking at him with his usual confused face and trademarked head tilt.

“Yes?”

“Why you kiss me?”

“Because you said…you want me as your partner?”

“I say different species of cat.”

“I know and I’m the only different species here in the-”

And then he understood.

“You meant another breed…didn’t you?”

“Yes! That!”

To say that Javier wanted to jump out of the window, would be an understatement.

“But I really like how this species kiss.”


End file.
